


guilty crown

by catboyjunnie



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Amnesia, M/M, Magic, Soulmates, inspired by the +u storyline and VR concept outfits, sorry for the lame tags but I don't want to spoil anything, this was meant to be yeonbin focused but it kinda became OT5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:41:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29112477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catboyjunnie/pseuds/catboyjunnie
Summary: Yeonjun doesn’t remember anything about his past. He assumes he’s just a normal 21-year-old boy until one day a pair of horns sprout from his head. Suddenly, Yeonjun is whisked away to the magical world of Arcadia where he learns that he’s the lost prince and missing soulmate of the crown prince, Soobin. But it seems that Yeonjun also possesses a destructive and uncontrollable power, one that threatens the very existence of the universe. Without his memories, can Yeonjun learn to control his ability before he destroys Arcadia and the people he loves?
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Comments: 25
Kudos: 103





	1. Chapter 1

He was in the practice room when the pain began.

Yeonjun had stayed behind the rest of the dance club, intent on practicing even though the other club members had insisted that his performance was flawless. Yeonjun got like that sometimes, stuck in his own head to the point that he wouldn’t listen to anybody else, fixated only on himself and his flaws. People found that laser-focused dedication unnerving, believing him to be intimidating and unapproachable. He supposed that was why he didn’t have many friends—that and the fact that he had no memories before the age of thirteen.

His adoptive parents said that he was just found one day, wandering aimlessly on the side of the road. When they asked him where he came from and who he was, he had just stared at them blankly. All he had remembered was his name: Yeonjun. A boy with no past.

So it was only fitting that he was alone when the pain started. Yeonjun was watching himself dance in the mirror, feeling frustrated over a nearly imperceptible mistake that he couldn’t seem to fix when all of the sudden it felt like his skull was splitting open. Grabbing his head, Yeonjun dropped to his knees, screaming as the pain grew worse. _What the hell was happening?_ Every single nerve was on fire, and he could feel his heartbeat throbbing behind his eyes. His whimpers turned into sobbing gasps as he felt something begin to break through the skin, two hard nubs beneath his hands. Gritting his teeth against the pain, Yeonjun dared to look up at the mirror. The last thing he saw before he fainted was a pair of horns sprouting from his head.

* * *

Soobin was sitting at his desk when he felt a shock like a lightning bolt go through him. The crown prince jumped to his feet, nearly knocking over his chair in his haste to call his closest advisor. “Taehyun!” he yelled, and the blonde-haired boy was quick to rush in. “I felt something! I felt _him_! Can you see him?”

Taehyun, the boy with the ability to see across multiple planes of existence. He removed his eyepatch, revealing a black orb with a star-like pupil, which flickered rapidly as Taehyun peered into different realities. “Yes, your highness. He’s located the reality known as Earth. It seems his gift has finally appeared.”

“Call Beomgyu and Kai. We’re going to get him.” Soobin yanked open one of the desk drawers, grabbing the small dagger that he kept there just in case. He didn’t expect that they would encounter any trouble going to retrieve Yeonjun, but he wanted to be prepared just in case. Yeonjun, his bonded soulmate who had gone missing without a trace eight years ago. Soobin had finally found him.

“You called, your highness?” Beomgyu, the boy who grew spikes laced with a deadly poison from his shoulders, entered the room. Behind him stood Prince Hueningkai, the boy blessed with the ability to fly.

“Beomgyu, I need you to come with me to Earth. I think I’ve finally found Yeonjun.”

“Are you sure, hyung?” Kai asked his older brother. “You remember what happened last time…”

“No, Hyuka. This time I’m sure. I felt him,” Soobin insisted.

“Your highness,” Taehyun said, and Soobin turned to look at him. “Be careful. I’ll be watching over you from here, and Prince Hueningkai will be on standby in case you need to escape quickly.”

Soobin nodded in acknowledgement before reaching out his hand, opening a portal to another world. He slipped through, Beomgyu following closely behind him.

The first thing he saw was a yellow-haired boy on the ground, blood pooling around his head where two horns had sprouted. “Yeonjun,” Soobin choked out, overwhelmed with worry and longing for the boy he had not seen for years—his soulmate. He rushed over to Yeonjun, pulling him into his lap and cradling the older boy in his arms. Yeonjun’s head lolled limply as he blinked open his eyes, unfocused and glazed over in pain.

“W-who are you?” he whispered, barely conscious and unable to think.

“Shh, love, don’t speak.” Soobin stroked Yeonjun’s hair, ignoring the way it was crusted with blood. “We’re taking you home.”

* * *

Yeonjun woke up slowly, feeling like he had been hit by a truck not only once but twice. His head pounded with a sharp ache, and his mouth felt dry and gritty like sandpaper. He recalled a strange dream, one where he had grown a pair of horns and been carried away by a boy with long, pointed ears.

“You’re finally awake,” someone said, and Yeonjun turned to see a boy with large, feathered wings sitting by his bedside.

“What the hell?” he barely suppressed a scream.

“Soobin-hyung is going to be sooo mad,” the boy ignored him. “He’s barely left your side all day, and the one time he was called away on important business, you decide to wake up.”

“Who are you? Where am I?” Yeonjun managed to get out before collapsing into a coughing fit. God, his throat was so dry.

“Wait, you really don’t remember me?” the boy questioned, handing him what looked like a golden goblet filled with water.

Yeonjun grabbed it from him, too busy gulping the water down before he realized he had been asked a question. He stopped for a moment to catch his breath. “No, I’ve never seen you before in my life. I certainly would have remembered those wings.”

The boy frowned. “Well, I didn’t have them yet before you disappeared. But I’m surprised you don’t remember me—you spent nearly every day with hyung and me.” He turned toward the door. “Taehyun!”

“Yes, Prince Hueningkai?” Another boy that Yeonjun assumed was Taehyun entered the room, his near platinum-blonde hair contrasting with his all-black outfit. Yeonjun’s eyes were immediately drawn to the eyepatch he wore over his left eye.

“Can you see what’s wrong with him?” the boy with wings, who was apparently Prince Hueningkai, asked Taehyun. The blonde-haired boy nodded in response and lifted his eyepatch, revealing a pitch-black eye with a white, star-shaped pupil.

“What’s wrong with your eye?” Yeonjun blurted without thinking.

Taehyun raised an eyebrow before turning back to Hueningkai. “There’s nothing wrong with him that I can see, except maybe his social skills.” Yeonjun flushed. “But his memories are blocked, perhaps by a curse. He doesn’t remember anything before arriving on Earth.”

Hueningkai frowned. “Well, that’s not good. I better go get Soobin.” He stood up, suddenly climbing out the window and jumping. Yeonjun was about to shout when he heard the snap of wings spreading as Hueningkai took flight. Yeonjun gaped at the place Hueningkai had once been, not used to seeing an actual person with the ability to fly.

Turning back to Taehyun, he noticed the other had replaced his eyepatch and was staring at him with an unreadable expression. “Can you please explain what the hell is going on?” Yeonjun demanded.

“You are currently in Arcadia, the universe that exists parallel to Earth. You are Choi Yeonjun, the lost prince who went missing eight years ago. And most importantly, you are the bonded soulmate and betrothed of our crown prince, His Highness Choi Soobin,” Taehyun stated.

“Sorry, I’m the _what_?” Yeonjun sputtered, but he was interrupted by the doors banging open and the boy with the long ears from his dream striding into the room. Hueningkai and a boy with long spikes growing from his shoulders followed behind him.

“Yeonjun-hyung! You’re finally awake!” the boy with the pointed ears said, and Yeonjun briefly noted the golden crown resting atop his striking blue hair. He figured this must be Prince Soobin. The prince crossed the room quickly and knelt by Yeonjun’s bedside. “How are you feeling? Does anything hurt?”

“My head, it’s killing me-” Yeonjun reached up and froze when he touched something protruding from his head. Right, if this really wasn’t a dream that meant that he… he had horns now. “Oh my god,” Yeonjun began to hyperventilate, on the brink of a panic attack as he suddenly began to process what was happening. “I-I’m a monster!”

“Don’t say that!” Soobin said fiercely, grabbing Yeonjun’s hand from where he was gripping his hair. “You’re not a monster, you’re blessed! These horns are a gift from the Northern Star, they make you who you are!”

Yeonjun’s eyes darted frantically around the room, taking in Taehyun with the strange eye, the boy with the thorns on his shoulder, and Hueningkai with the feathered wings before finally landing on Soobin and his ridiculously long ears. “Make me who I am?” he laughed hysterically. “You mean, a freak like you?”

Soobin’s face looked stricken, and Yeonjun would have regretted his words if he wasn’t currently having a mental breakdown. “Get out!” Yeonjun yelled, feeling tears prick the corners of his eyes. “All of you! _Get out_!”

“Yeonjun, I-” Soobin stammered, but Hueningkai put a hand on his shoulder, shaking his head.

“Hyung, let’s go. He needs to be alone right now.”

Soobin got up, glancing at Yeonjun one last time before leaving the room, the others following behind him. Yeonjun curled up into himself, waiting until he heard the door click shut softly before beginning to cry.

* * *

“I-I don’t understand,” Soobin’s hands shook as he processed what just happened. That was not the happy-go-lucky boy he had known as a child, who always brought Soobin candies with a mischievous smile on his face and wiped Kai’s tears away whenever he fell. Yeonjun had looked into his eyes and almost seemed like… a stranger.

“I tried to tell you, hyung,” Kai said gently, his hand still on Soobin’s shoulder. “He doesn’t remember anything. He didn’t recognize me either.”

Soobin sniffled, fighting back tears as he glanced at the other two boys standing by his side. He hated looking weak in front of his followers, but this was Beomgyu and Taehyun, his closest friends. They had all grown up together, and as his personal guard and advisor, Beomgyu and Taehyun had seen Soobin in much worse states than this.

“Taehyun,” Soobin said weakly, “what happened to him?”

Taehyun sighed. “There’s been some sort of curse placed on him, blocking his memories. He doesn’t remember anything before arriving on Earth. It’s all he’s ever known. That’s why he’s acting like this.”

“That doesn’t give him a right to treat Soobin like that!” Beomgyu suddenly spoke up, furious. “I swear if he weren’t the prince’s soulmate, I would have driven my spikes through him right then and there!”

Soobin ignored Beomgyu, choosing to focus on Taehyun’s words instead. “Then he doesn’t remember the promise we made together? Under the Northern Star?”

Taehyun shook his head. “Unfortunately, no. It seems like he won’t unless the curse is removed.”

Soobin exhaled slowly, trying to calm down as he settled back into his role as crown prince. “Then our next order of business is to remove the curse. Taehyun, I’m entrusting that to you. Please find a way to help Yeonjun.” With that, he turned on his heel and strode away.

“Wait, hyung!” Kai called out, but Soobin was already walking away with Beomgyu following closely behind. He turned back to Taehyun, smiling apologetically. “I’m sorry, Taehyun-ah. You know how he gets when he’s set his mind on something.”

Taehyun gave a small smile in return. “You don’t have to apologize, your highness, I understand. He desperately wants things to go back to the way they used to be. I do too. So I will do my best to break the curse, for all of us.”

Turning away, Taehyun headed toward the library and prepared for a long night of research.

* * *

Beomgyu was still fuming as he followed Soobin, always a step behind the prince. As his sworn protector, Beomgyu guarded Soobin day and night, which meant that he had witnessed first-hand how Soobin had agonized over his missing soulmate. For Yeonjun to have treated the prince like that—well, that was unacceptable. But not unforgivable.

Deep down in his own heart, Beomgyu had also missed Yeonjun dearly. As one of the only royal servants who was common-born and not from a noble family, Beomgyu had been shunned by the others when he first arrived at the palace. It was Yeonjun who had noticed him and taken Beomgyu under his wing.

“I like your spirit,” Yeonjun had said to him, eyes warm. “You know how to fight. You’ve earned your place here.”

Beomgyu was originally supposed to be Yeonjun’s personal guard. He had been in the process of training before Yeonjun had disappeared. When the prince suddenly went missing, he felt like he had lost his life’s purpose. There was only one other person who could understand his grief, what it was like to lose your most precious person: Prince Soobin.

When his gift had appeared at the age of thirteen in the form of deadly spikes growing from his shoulder, Beomgyu knew what his purpose was. To protect Soobin and to find Yeonjun, no matter where in time and space they were located.

But he wasn’t expecting Yeonjun to be such an asshole when they found him. For a moment, he even regretted allowing Soobin to walk through that portal. There was no need to cause him more pain. Soobin had suffered enough the last time he had opened a portal, too hasty to find Yeonjun to realize the danger he was walking into. Beomgyu had never forgiven himself for allowing Soobin to come to harm.

“I can’t believe he spoke to you like that, your highness!” Beomgyu raged as they continued down the hallway.

“It’s alright, Beomgyu. There’s no need to be so angry,” Soobin responded, although he stared ahead as if in a daze.

“It’s not alright! The Yeonjun we knew would never speak to you like that.”

“You’re right. But maybe he’s not the Yeonjun we knew anymore,” Soobin said sadly, looking down at his right wrist where his soulmate mark was. A small star, inked permanently into his skin. A symbol of the promise he and Yeonjun had made together under the Northern Star, vowing to love and protect each other for all of eternity. Now Yeonjun had forgotten it, leaving Soobin clinging to an empty promise like a child.

“That fool,” Beomgyu muttered, watching Soobin stroke his soulmate mark. But his features softened and he fell silent, falling into step behind Soobin like always.

* * *

_Yeonjun dreamed of a garden. He was running across the grass, not caring about his freshly polished shoes or the white robes that he wore. Grabbing the branch of a nearby tree, he swung himself up and perched there like a cat, peering down at a young boy standing by the trunk._

_“Hyung! Come down from there!” the boy called, and Yeonjun squinted as he looked at the boy’s face. His features were blurry, a memory he couldn’t recall, but something about him made Yeonjun feel comfortable, safe. “I’m afraid you’ll fall!”_

_Yeonjun grinned, leaning forward even further and teetering precariously over the edge of the branch. “Aw,” he cooed, “are you worried about me, S-----?” Static in his mind where a name should be._

_“I don’t want you to hurt yourself,” the boy said, his blurry features casting the shadow of a frown._

_“Don’t worry,” Yeonjun responded. “I’m not afraid. I know you’ll always catch me if I fall.” Closing his eyes, he leaned forward and took the plunge._

Yeonjun’s eyes flew open at the sound of knocking on the door. He shook his head, clearing his mind of a dream that had felt almost like a memory. It was like a name on the tip of his tongue, so familiar but one that he was unable to recall.

He tensed as the doorknob turned, not prepared to see Soobin yet. He felt awful for what he had said—he really did—and he knew he needed to apologize soon, but he still wasn’t ready. He was scared and confused, and the other boy seemed so desperate for Yeonjun to be… something. Something that Yeonjun couldn’t seem to remember and didn’t know how to live up to. So when the door opened and Hueningkai stepped in, Yeonjun couldn’t help but feel relieved.

“Hi, Yeonjun-hyung,” Hueningkai said warily. His wings were folded against his back, nearly invisible from the front, and Yeonjun could almost pretend that Hueningkai was a normal human being. “How are you feeling?”

“Better,” Yeonjun responded, “now that my head doesn’t feel like it’s about to split open.”

Hueningkai nodded. “Right. The growing pains are always the worst. Although typically our gifts appear at thirteen and take years to grow in, not suddenly sprout all at once like yours…”

Yeonjun shifted uncomfortably, still not ready to talk about his horns. “So… Prince Hueningkai, right? Can you tell me more about this place? Arcadia?”

Hueningkai seemed to brighten at the question, delighted that Yeonjun was willing to engage with him. “Oh, please call me Kai or Hyuka! There’s no need for formalities. After all, you’re a prince too.”

“Right… Taehyun said something like that,” Yeonjun purposefully decided to ignore the part being Soobin’s bonded soulmate and betrothed. His mind caught on the name that Taehyun had called him. “Wait, if I’m a Choi does that mean Soobin and I are already-?”

“No, no!” Kai laughed. “You’re not related. You were adopted into the Choi family at a young age, so you took their last name. But you were like a real brother to me.”

“What about you? If you’re related to Soobin, why don’t you carry the Choi name?”

“In Arcadia, the children take the last name of their mothers. Soobin and I have the same father but different mothers, so he’s part of the Choi clan and I’m part of the Huening clan. But since he’s older, he’ll inherit the kingdom. As will you, as his bonded soulmate.”

“So that…” Yeonjun swallowed. “What exactly does that mean?”

“A soulmate bond is very special. It’s not just any bond—you and Soobin-hyung made a promise underneath the Northern Star and became linked in both body and soul. You swore to protect each other and remain by each other’s sides across both time and space,” Kai said, his eyes sparkling. “It’s all very romantic. The universe didn’t choose you to be a pair, you chose each other. The star mark on your right wrist symbolizes your soul bond.”

Yeonjun looked down at the mark on his wrist. He had always thought it was just a strange birthmark, but now looking more closely, it did appear to be the image of a small star. He released a long exhale. “Wow… I must have really loved him to commit to something like that.” He was beginning to feel quite awful for lashing out at Soobin earlier.

“Same with hyung. He hasn’t rested a moment since you disappeared, searching for you in almost every reality for the past eight years.” Kai suddenly became solemn. “It almost put him in grave danger, the last time. A group of entities found a way to emulate the call of the soul bond, and Soobin rushed to another reality alone, believing you were in danger. They wanted to capture him and harness his ability to open doorways to other worlds. We almost didn’t make it in time.”

Yeonjun felt sick to his stomach. It was clear that he meant a lot to Soobin, and Yeonjun had repaid him by rejecting him and calling him a freak. “I-I didn’t know…”

“You’ve been missing for eight years and lost all your memories. You’re not expected to know,” Kai replied sympathetically. “But you should apologize to Soobin-hyung the next time you see him. I’m sure he’ll be coming around soon.” He turned, about to leave the room before Yeonjun stopped him.

“Hyuka,” Yeonjun said. “Thank you.”

Kai smiled at the nickname. “Of course, hyung. I’m glad you’re back.”

* * *

Soobin hesitated by Yeonjun’s door, biting his lip. He had been sent here after Taehyun finally became exasperated with the prince hovering over his shoulder, constantly asking him for updates on the curse and whether it could be broken.

“Stop bothering me, and go see Prince Yeonjun. I know you can barely stay away,” the younger boy had said, not taking his one visible eye off the ancient scrolls and tomes scattered across the table.

So here Soobin was, standing in front of Yeonjun’s room and feeling more nervous than when he was giving an important speech to his father’s court. He sighed, raising his hand and knocking.

“Come in!” Yeonjun called. Soobin slowly turned the doorknob and entered. The older boy was sitting in bed, looking out the window at the royal gardens in full bloom. The flowers were just beginning to blossom after a long winter, filling the palace with color again. He turned toward Soobin, smiling, and Soobin’s heart caught in his throat. Yeonjun had grown into a devastating beauty, with feline-like eyes and full lips. His horns curved gracefully above his head, and the yellow strands of his hair shone brilliantly in the sunlight.

“Hyung,” he choked out, almost too emotional to speak. Suddenly, he was twelve again, standing in front of thirteen-year-old Yeonjun and asking him to play.

_“Hyung, please come outside with Hyuka and me! The weather is so nice today,” Soobin had begged. “I miss you.”_

_Yeonjun smiled apologetically. “I wish I could, Soobinnie. But your father says I have to remain inside, in case my gift appears soon.” Yeonjun had become secretive and elusive the past few weeks, going from pestering Soobin and Kai nearly everyday to virtually nonexistent. Soobin hated it, missing his recently bonded soulmate and wanting to be by Yeonjun’s side._

_“But why?” Soobin whined, trying not to act as childish as he felt. “Nothing is going to happen.”_

_Yeonjun shook his head, a faraway look in his eyes. “Don’t worry about it, Soobin-ah. Go enjoy the nice weather for me.” He turned back toward the window, looking out across the gardens once again. That was the last time Soobin had seen him._

Until now.

“Hi, Soobin,” Yeonjun said, pulling Soobin out of his memories. He cleared his throat, eyes darting around the room nervously before focusing back on the prince. “Um, I wanted to apologize. For what I said earlier. It was uncalled for, and you didn’t deserve that.”

Soobin smiled, his chest warming at the apology. “I understand. You were overwhelmed and scared. But thank you for apologizing.” He slid into the seat by Yeonjun’s bed, the two of them staring at each other for a second. There were so many things he wanted to say, but he worried that he would overwhelm Yeonjun again. The last thing he wanted was for the older boy to push him away again.

“Um, is that your natural hair color? I’ve never seen a blue that brilliant,” Yeonjun blurted, and then flushed at his own question. “S-Sorry, that was rude of me.”

Soobin tried to cover up a chuckle. “Ah, yes. My hair is naturally blue. It’s a mark of the magic in my blood. Taehyun’s hair is the same—he’s one of the most talented sorcerers in the kingdom. What about you? That yellow color is impressive.”

“Oh, this?” Yeonjun pointed to his head. “I just dyed my hair this color. It’s pretty common on Earth.”

“The universe we found you in? Is there magic there?”

“No. It’s all very… plain.”

“Did you enjoy your life there?” Soobin asked, almost afraid to hear the answer. He had only been thinking of himself when he had carried Yeonjun away, not thinking of the life that Yeonjun may have built for himself there. Maybe he even had… a lover. “I can take you back.”

Yeonjun shook his head. “No, not really. I was always a bit of an outcast. I think people found it a bit unnerving that I had no memories of my past.” He paused, looking at Soobin. “Soobin, I want to get to know you better. I want to know _myself_ better. I’ve been wondering who I am for the past eight years, and I feel like you might have the answers. But I don’t know if I can live up to the image of me you have in your head, the me of the past.”

Soobin nodded eagerly. “Of course. I know that we’ve both probably grown and changed these past eight years, but we’re bonded soulmates—that means I’ll be by your side no matter what.”

He thought back to the matching soulmate marks on their wrists and the promise they made to each other. He had hoped that when he took Yeonjun’s hand earlier, Yeonjun would remember him regardless of what Kai said. But it seemed that Yeonjun’s memories were a blank slate. Could it be that their soul bond had weakened from the all the years that they were apart?

Soobin pushed the thought away. No, he had felt Yeonjun when he was in pain, even from across realities. There must still be something there. He was about to reach out and take Yeonjun’s hand, just to reassure himself that there was still a connection between them, when suddenly Yeonjun gasped and grabbed his head.

“Hyung? What’s wrong?” Soobin asked, startled, and Yeonjun only groaned in pain. A shock ran through Soobin, an echo of Yeonjun’s pain through the soul bond. The entire room began to shake, shuddering violently as if mirroring Yeonjun’s pain, and Soobin experienced a strange vertigo, similar to the sensation of walking between worlds. He watched through the dizziness as Yeonjun’s horns began to grow, sprouting out from his head. Yet just as suddenly as it began, the room stopped shaking and everything went quiet, save for the sound of Yeonjun gasping.

“W-What was that?” Yeonjun whimpered, still trying to recover from the pain.

Soobin leaned forward, examining Yeonjun’s horns. They had grown even longer, curving out from the older boy’s head. “It’s the growing pains. Your gift should grow as you age, not all at once. That’s why it hurts so much. But what just happened… I have no idea. Your magical abilities must be awakening.” He watched Yeonjun, who still had his eyes tightly screwed shut, and wished he had some way to ease the pain.

“Your highness!” Taehyun burst into the room, Beomgyu and Hueningkai following shortly behind him. “Are you alright?”

“Of course,” Soobin stood from the chair, facing them. “Why wouldn’t I be?”

Taehyun stared back, his one visible eye wide with fear. “The fabric of our reality just now… was nearly torn in half.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh I'm so excited to finally post the brain child that I've been working nonstop on for the past 3 weeks! I feel like there's a lack of +u inspired content, and I really wanted to change that. Plus, the VR concept outfits are my absolute favorite and inspired me to write a fantasy AU. I have the entire fic written, so I'll be uploading chapters every couple days after I edit them. I hope you all enjoy! Thanks for reading <3


	2. Chapter 2

“Wait, so you’re saying you think that was Yeonjun?” Soobin asked in a hushed whisper, trying to keep his voice down so Yeonjun wouldn’t overhear him from inside the room. Beomgyu and Kai were inside with him making a tonic for Yeonjun’s growing pain using Beomgyu’s venom, which could have a numbing effect if taken in small doses. “But something like that hasn’t ever happened before, not even when my magical abilities began growing in.”

“I’m almost positive,” Taehyun responded, his star-pupiled eye uncovered as he examined the threads of magic holding their universe together. The sudden tremor had caused the tightly knit threads to loosen and begin to unravel, threatening the very fabric of their reality. “The magical signature is identical to that of Prince Yeonjun. I thought something off when I first saw him, but now I’m sure.”

“But how?” Soobin shook his head. “Hyung has never used magic before in his life. He shouldn’t even be that powerful yet.”

“It might be exactly that.” Taehyun looked serious. “Think about it. The prince’s gift has been suppressed for nearly eight years, and now his horns are growing at an astonishing speed. The sudden force of it all is making him overwhelmingly powerful, dangerously so. If it continues at this rate, our reality might very well crumble to pieces.”

“What are we supposed to do?” Soobin bit his lip, conflicted. He had only just gotten his soulmate back, and now he might lose him again.

“I think it might be time to talk to the king,” Taehyun replied, and Soobin soured at the thought.

Soobin had a relatively amicable relationship with his father, but the one area that they had always disagreed on was Yeonjun. The king hadn’t approved of Soobin’s relationship with Yeonjun and his decision to form a soul bond with the older boy, believing him to be a distraction to Soobin’s path to the throne.

“Be careful, Soobin-ah,” his father used to say to him. “That boy is dangerous.”

Soobin had never understood, scoffing at the idea of his sweet hyung being dangerous in any way. Yeonjun could be loud and overly excitable sometimes, but he had never harmed anyone in his life. Yet Soobin’s father had been adamant that he was somehow a threat, even going as far to confine Yeonjun to his room once he reached the age of thirteen. Then Yeonjun had disappeared.

Soobin’s relationship with his father had improved once Yeonjun was gone, now that there was nothing distracting him from his duties as the crown prince. But Soobin had never quite forgiven his father for treating Yeonjun so harshly, even though the king had even gone through the trouble of adopting Yeonjun into the royal family. It was his duty to his closest friend, the king had said, who had passed away and left behind a young boy. Thus, Yeonjun had grown up alongside Soobin and Hueningkai as their eldest hyung. A hyung who was now threatening to destroy their universe.

“Don’t pout at me like that,” Taehyun said, breaking Soobin out of his thoughts. “You know you don’t have another option.”

Soobin sighed. “Sometimes I hate that you’re always right.”

Taehyun smiled. “Why else would I be your closest advisor if not to tell you the truth?”

Soobin could only agree.

* * *

Yeonjun stared suspiciously at the strange concoction that Kai had handed him, made from some sort of venom produced by the boy with thorns on his shoulder, who he had learned was named Beomgyu. “And you’re sure this won’t kill me?” he asked.

“Yup!” Kai chirped. “You’ll be fine, hyung. The worst thing that can happen is your tongue might get a little tingly.”

“Don’t be a baby, your highness, just drink it,” Beomgyu rolled his eyes.

Yeonjun couldn’t quite figure out the boy who served as Soobin’s personal guard. He spoke with a thicker accent than the others and addressed Yeonjun with a casual sort of air that made him suspect Beomgyu was not noble-born. Yeonjun liked that though, immediately feeling closer to Beomgyu knowing that he didn’t hold back regardless of the difference in social status. The boy had chewed Yeonjun out for speaking so rudely to Soobin earlier, even though Yeonjun had already apologized profusely.

Looking back down at the goblet in his hand, Yeonjun decided that it was worth the risk if it meant that the throbbing sensation in his head would finally disappear. Closing his eyes, he tipped the concoction back and immediately started coughing when an acidic taste flooded his mouth. “If the venom doesn’t kill me, the taste alone will!” Yeonjun sputtered, his tongue going numb.

Beomgyu snickered at Yeonjun. “I never said it would taste good.”

“But is the pain any better?” Kai asked, and Yeonjun nodded in response. Kai tilted his head, examining Yeonjun a little closer. “I know you don’t like your horns, hyung, but they really are beautiful.”

Yeonjun flushed at the sudden compliment, resisting the urge to hide his face in his hands. “Ah, thank you. I just wish the side-effects weren’t so terrible.” The three of them sobered at the thought of the strange earthquake that had just occurred. Soobin and Taehyun had immediately left the room, speaking in hushed tones, and Yeonjun was beginning to feel quite nervous about what that could mean.

“That was the first time I’ve ever seen Taehyun look so scared,” Beomgyu’s brow furrowed. “He even managed to keep his cool when his highness was kidnapped that one time.”

“Do either of you have any idea what just happened?” Yeonjun asked. Both of them shook their heads.

“Sometimes our gifts manifest in a purely physical form, like Beomgyu and me, and sometimes they carry magical qualities, like Taehyun and Soobin,” Kai explained. “You disappeared before your gift began to grow, so we had no idea whether you would possess magical abilities or not.”

“You did begin acting really strange right before your disappearance though,” Beomgyu said thoughtfully. “You were always holed up in your room. At first we thought that it was by order of the king, but you never protested. And trust me, if you hadn’t wanted to be there, you would have caused an absolute scene.”

“You and Father didn’t always get along,” Kai smiled a little sadly. “You were the son of one of his closest friends who passed away, and you felt like he had only adopted you out of obligation. He was always a little stricter with you than Soobin-hyung and me.”

“No offense, but the king doesn’t sound like the most pleasant person,” Yeonjun said, causing Beomgyu to let out a bark of laughter. “Why did I put up with him for so long?”

“Because of Soobin,” Beomgyu smiled. “You desperately wanted to please the king so that he would approve of your soulmate bond with the prince. The only thing you two could agree on was your desire to protect Soobin.”

Yeonjun thought of the blue-haired prince. While he initially appeared rather intimidating, towering over everyone else in the room and carrying himself in a way that commanded respect, Soobin was actually quite sweet and earnest. He seemed so eager to get to know Yeonjun and learn more about his life while they were separated, looking at Yeonjun with those large, doe-like eyes. In all of his life on Earth, Yeonjun had never felt adored by anyone the way Soobin seemed to adore him. Yeonjun could easily see how his past self would be so devoted to Soobin, even going as far as putting up with a strict and controlling guardian for years.

But the question was: why had Soobin’s father disliked Yeonjun so much? From the sound of it, the king cared for Soobin and Kai deeply. So why was Yeonjun any different? Yeonjun sighed as the image of his horned reflection staring back at him from the mirror flashed into his mind, blood running down his face like a gruesome crown. Maybe the king had known he would become a monster like this. Maybe that’s why he had been sent away.

His mood suddenly souring, Yeonjun turned away from Beomgyu and Kai, who were still chattering away beside him. Maybe he was better off alone.

* * *

Soobin stood in front of the large, wooden doors of his father’s study. He straightened out his jacket and rose to his full height, settling into his role of crown prince. Raising his hand, he knocked twice, clearly and confidently.

“You may enter,” he heard his father say from inside. Soobin took a deep breath before turning the knob and walking inside.

“Father,” he said.

“Soobin-ah,” King Daehyun looked up from his desk, smiling. “How nice to see you.”

The king was strikingly handsome, with sharp eyes and a charming smile that had attracted not just one, but two wives. He carried himself with an air of confidence that commanded attention when he stepped into the room, and Soobin had always admired his father’s innate ability to take control of any situation. The king’s own gift was similar to that of his youngest son, but unlike Hueningkai’s soft, downy angel wings, King Daehyun carried the imposing wings of a hawk. While Soobin respected his father and his leadership style, he had always taken after his mother both in personality and in gift.

“Do you have an update on the tremor we experienced a few hours ago?” the king asked, looking at his son expectantly.

Soobin tried not to visibly swallow. He wasn’t sure how to bring up the fact that he had finally found Yeonjun, but also that the older boy was possibly the cause of said tremor. Maybe it was better to tackle one issue at a time. “Yes, well…” Soobin began, “that may have been a side effect of the portal I opened. I traveled to another dimension because I… finally found Yeonjun-hyung.”

The smile slipped off of King Daehyun’s face, solidifying into something more serious. “So he decided to return after all?”

Soobin’s ears twitched at his father’s wording. “What do you mean ‘decided to return’? Didn’t hyung go missing all those years ago?” A terrible thought suddenly struck him. “Were you the reason he disappeared? Father, did _you_ send him away?” Soobin clenched his fists, nearly seeing red at the idea of his own father betraying him like that.

“No, I had nothing to do with that,” the king replied dismissively, and Soobin felt the rage in his chest begin to cool into confusion. “He made the decision himself, after learning what sort of threat he could become to you and the kingdom.”

“W-what do you mean?”

King Daehyun sighed, looking at Soobin for a long moment. “Do you know the real reason Yeonjun’s father died?” Soobin shook his head. “No matter what I said, Yongsaeng always loved flirting with death. He fell in love, and it was his downfall.”

“I don’t- I don’t understand.”

“Yongsaeng fell in love with the Goddess of Chaos, Soobin. Yeonjun is a demigod.”

Soobin paled. “But how? I- He- he never showed any signs of it when we were younger. I never even noticed!”

“I adopted Yeonjun with the intention of keeping an eye on him as he grew, after his father died. I had hoped he would grow up to be a normal human being, and for a while, it seemed that he would. But as he reached his thirteenth birthday, Yeonjun’s powers began showing. He wasn’t just growing into his gift, he was maturing into a _god_. A god… with the power to destroy worlds.”

As if on cue, the ground beneath their feet began to shake, and the world around them began to warp. A shock of pain ran through Soobin, and he gasped, grabbing his head. _Yeonjun._

“Don’t you see, Soobin?” his father roared, rising up from his desk and spreading his wings. The full span of the king’s wings cast an imposing shadow across the room, blocking the light from the windows. “That boy is a danger to us all! Tell me where he is!”

“Don’t hurt him!” Soobin shouted, fighting past the vertigo to concentrate on his father. “He doesn’t remember anything! _I_ was the one who brought him back!”

The earth shuddered one last time before settling, reality snapping back into a clear focus. Soobin and his father stared at each other from across the room, both refusing to back down.

“I understand you believe Yeonjun is dangerous, but he’s just as scared and confused as anyone else. He doesn’t remember who he is. I won’t let you hurt him.” Soobin paused, taking a deep breath. “If something does happen, I will take responsibility. He is my soulmate, after all.”

King Daehyun looked at his son for a moment longer. Soobin had grown into a strong, young man. He would make a fine king one day. “I hope you know what you’re doing, Soobin-ah,” he finally sighed, folding his wings and turning away.

* * *

_“S-----nie, please don’t cry_ ,” _Yeonjun said, kneeling beside the sobbing boy. “It makes me sad to see you sad.”_

_“I miss my mom,” the younger boy whimpered, head buried in his hands so Yeonjun couldn’t see his face properly. “I want her back!”_

_It had only been a week since the queen passed away, and the young prince was taking it hard. He had always been closer to his mother than his father, and with his father currently too busy with taking care of a kingdom in mourning, he felt as if he had no one. Except Yeonjun._

_“I know,” Yeonjun murmured, pulling the younger boy into his arms and stroking his hair softly. “I miss her too.” After losing the only mother he had ever known, Yeonjun felt as if the queen’s death had cleaved his heart in two. Yeonjun truly felt parentless now, his own father having passed away suddenly a few years ago and the king insistent on holding Yeonjun at an arm’s distance even though he had adopted Yeonjun into the family._

_“Hyung,” the boy in his arms said suddenly, his grip tightening on Yeonjun in fear. “Please don’t leave me alone too.”_

_“I won’t, S-----. I’ll be by your side forever.”_

_“Promise?”_

_“Promise.”_

Yeonjun opened his eyes to see Taehyun leaning over him, peering at him with that unnerving star-pupiled eye. Yeonjun yelled in surprise, shooting up off the bed, and Taehyun barely moved out of the way in time. “Don’t do that!”

“Do you remember what happened, your highness?” Taehyun asked.

“Ugh,” Yeonjun grimaced, thinking back to the skull-splitting pain that had suddenly erupted again in his head a few hours after the first time. “It was the growing pains again, right?”

“You had another growth spurt and passed out from the pain,” Taehyun said, his eyes flickering toward Yeonjun’s head. “Your horns grew even longer than the last time.” He paused as if about to say something else, before shaking his head. “Do you mind if I examine you briefly?”

“Not at all. But do you have something for my head?” Yeonjun asked. “It’s killing me.”

Taehyun passed him a vial, and Yeonjun made a face, thinking back to the terrible concoction that Beomgyu had made him consume earlier.

“Don’t worry,” Taehyun saw his face and laughed. “It’s a medicine I mixed with magic. We usually only try to use Beomgyu-hyung’s venom as a last resort, but Prince Soobin and I were a bit occupied the last time.”

Yeonjun eyed the vial warily for a moment, but Taehyun seemed to be trustworthy enough. Drinking the contents in one large gulp, Yeonjun was pleased to find that the medicine did not taste acidic at all but rather had a sweet aftertaste.

“Wow!” Yeonjun exclaimed as the pain immediately disappeared. “I feel so much better already.”

“I’m not the best sorcerer in the kingdom for nothing,” Taehyun grinned. “Anyway, I’m going to examine your horns for a second. I suspect that your magical abilities are maturing as well, but I’ve never seen an ability this powerful before.”

“What does that mean?” Yeonjun watched as Taehyun’s magic eye scanned over his horns.

“A reality-warping ability is uncommon in itself, but for the ability to be this powerful immediately after manifesting is unheard of. Even Prince Soobin wasn’t able to fully control his power for years after his gift grew in. But you… each time your horns grow, you threaten the very fabric of this reality.”

Yeonjun’s breath caught in his throat. “I- I’m the one causing this?” He suddenly felt angry at the unfairness of it all. “I don’t even want these horns! They’ve caused nothing but pain, and now they might be the reason that everyone here is in danger?” He buried his head in his hands. “I really am a monster…”

“You’re not,” Taehyun said firmly. “I know you don’t remember anything about your past, your highness, but you were one of the kindest people I knew. Even though Beomgyu-hyung is a commoner and I came from a low-ranking noble family, you never treated us any differently. I really respected you. I still do.”

Yeonjun lifted his head, looking at Taehyun. “Really?”

“Yes,” Taehyun nodded. “I know you would never intentionally put us in danger. It might be a bit overwhelming at first, but we’ll find a way, I promise. It’s my duty as Prince Soobin’s advisor and to you as your friend.”

A knock on the door drew both of their attention, and Soobin entered the room. “Yeonjun! Taehyun! Are you alright?”

Taehyun glanced at Yeonjun. “Just another growth spurt.”

Soobin sat at the edge of Yeonjun’s bed, sighing. “I just spoke to my father.” He paused. “He told me... that Yeonjun’s mother is the Goddess of Chaos. His ability is so powerful because Yeonjun is a demigod.”

“A demigod…” Taehyun’s eyes widened. “Wait, that explains everything!” He suddenly bolted out the room, leaving Soobin and Yeonjun behind with no explanation.

Soobin turned back to Yeonjun, who had wrapped his arms around himself and was frankly feeling a little bit sick from the shock of everything that had happened in the past 24 hours. “Hyung,” Soobin said gently. “Are you really alright?”

Yeonjun laughed, a sharp and unhappy sound. “Not really,” he admitted. “First the horns, then the destructive power, and now I’m apparently the child of a goddess? Things seem like they can’t get any worse, and then they do.” He rubbed his face harshly, trying not to cry. “Maybe I was better off left alone on Earth.”

Soobin looked at Yeonjun for a moment. “Hyung, can I hug you?”

Yeonjun nodded, and Soobin pulled the older boy into his arms, feeling him tremble. Although it was slightly awkward with Yeonjun’s horns in the way, he managed to position Yeonjun’s head so it was resting in the crook of his neck. When the older boy had finally settled, he released a shaky breath.

“Why are you so nice to me?” Yeonjun whispered. “I’m nothing but a monster.”

“I know you think that now, but I promise you, it isn’t true,” Soobin said, stroking the older boy’s hair. “All these years, I never stopped looking for you once. Although the others might not show it, your disappearance affected them just as much. When you were gone, nothing was the same. Please don’t think you would be better off alone, hyung, it breaks my heart. Your pain is my pain too.”

Even though Yeonjun had no memories of being with Soobin before, here in his arms he suddenly felt as if he had known Soobin for a long time. Maybe it was an effect of their supposed soul bond or maybe it was the fact that Soobin had such a caring personality, he didn’t know. Either way, Yeonjun knew that Soobin’s presence helped ground him.

“Soobin,” he whispered, and the prince hummed in acknowledgment. “I’m scared. I’ve lived so long not knowing who I was, and now that I’m discovering who I really am, that person seems too much to live up to. How can I be a prince _and_ a demigod? I’m just… Yeonjun.”

“Yes, you’re Yeonjun. An amazing hyung to Kai. Beomgyu’s mentor and Taehyun’s role model. My soulmate. I know you might not remember those things, but it doesn’t change who you are. You can find a way to control this power, I know you can. I’ve never once stopped believing in you, even after all this time.”

Yeonjun released another shuddering sigh before pulling away, looking at Soobin who was already smiling back at him. “Thank you, Soobin.” Yeonjun was about to say that maybe he could try to live up to all those things, if Soobin believed he could, when Taehyun burst back through the door, chattering excitedly.

“-so I thought, what else could keep a god contained except _another god_?” Taehyun briefly glanced at the position Yeonjun and Soobin were in before ignoring it. He opened up a thick book titled “Gods and Deities” before pointing to one of the pages. “The magical signature on Yeonjun’s curse… it belongs to the Trickster God, the Odd-Eyed Cat.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all of the excitement on this fic already!!! It made me want to post again quickly so here's the next chapter a little early <3 Please let me know what you think in the comments! Also Yeonbin nation how are we feeling after the release of the TXT memories footage? I literally can't with them... T_T
> 
> EDIT: I changed Yeonjun's mother from the Goddess of Calamity to the Goddess of Chaos since I felt like it would fit the +u storyline better!!


	3. Chapter 3

“So where are we going again?” Kai asked, his head leaning out the window like an overenthusiastic dog. Taehyun and Beomgyu were sitting together at the front, driving the carriage, while the three princes sat inside.

“The Odd-Eyed Cat lives in the depths of the Vast Forest,” Taehyun replied, looking at a map and a profile on the Trickster God that he had copied from the _Gods and Deities_ book. “When we get there, we have to be very careful. The Odd-Eyed Cat loves to play tricks and make dangerous bets. You may end up agreeing to a deal with the devil without even realizing it. No matter what, we must not be separated.”

“Don’t worry, Taehyunie. If anything happens, I’ll protect you,” Beomgyu teased.

“If anything, you’re the one who would end up falling for one of its tricks,” Taehyun retorted. The two began to bicker in the front while Kai laughed at them from inside the carriage.

Yeonjun fidgeted uncomfortably from where he was sitting. He was glad that he hadn’t had any more growth spurts after the initial two because his horns were so tall that the tips nearly brushed the hood of the carriage. He felt cramped and restricted, worried about making too many movements in fear of scratching the carriage hood or even worse, breaking off a part of his horns. So far, he suspected that his horns had no nerve endings, similar to deer antlers, but he wasn’t willing to take any risks.

Soobin seemed to notice his discomfort. “Here, hyung,” he said, pulling Yeonjun down so his head was resting in the younger boy’s lap. “Is that better?”

Yeonjun tried not to blush, covering his face with his hands, as Hueningkai eyed them knowingly. “Soobin-hyung and Yeonjun-hyung are being lovey-dovey again,” he complained to the front.

Beomgyu laughed. “When are they not?”

“You have no idea how many times I’ve walked in on them cuddling,” Taehyun added.

Yeonjun sputtered. “That’s not true!” The others simply chuckled.

Ever since Yeonjun’s breakdown in front of Soobin, he had felt more at ease with the blue-haired prince. Soobin made Yeonjun feel more comfortable than he had in a long time, almost like he had finally returned to a home he didn’t know he was missing. The prince was gentle and patient with Yeonjun, allowing him to stumble his way through this new universe that he was now a part of.

A few days ago, as they were preparing to depart for the Vast Forest, Soobin had finally taken Yeonjun for a walk through the royal gardens. “You loved this place,” Soobin said, gesturing to the blooming flowers and towering trees. “We always used to play together out here. It was the one place you could truly be free.”

“What flowers are these?” Yeonjun asked, kneeling down by the purple and white flowers. “They’re beautiful.”

“Pansies.” Soobin looked wistful. “In the flower language, they’re a symbol of remembrance. They represent someone that you’ve lost or two lovers who have been separated.”

Yeonjun glanced at Soobin. “Is there a reason there are so many of them?” he asked, feeling like he already knew the answer.

The prince shook his head. “Not anymore.” He smiled as he met Yeonjun’s eyes.

Yeonjun felt the heat rush to his cheeks. Soobin constantly caught him off guard with that pure, honest adoration, and Yeonjun wasn’t quite sure what to do with it. Back on Earth, he had considered himself relatively self-assured, but Soobin somehow found a way to break down all of his walls and fluster him every single time. 

Even now, this small action of adjusting Yeonjun so his horns weren’t a discomfort showed that Soobin had noticed and cared.

“We’ve reached the edge of the forest!” Taehyun called as the carriage slowed to a stop. Yeonjun quickly lifted himself up off of Soobin’s lap before Beomgyu came around to open the door. Stepping out of the carriage, Yeonjun turned and faced the Vast Forest. The forest was so dense that the light didn’t even reach through the trees, concealing all of the dangerous creatures that lived inside. He could see why the Trickster God chose this place as its home—people could easily become lost and confused inside of it, falling prey to its tricks.

“I’ll protect Prince Soobin and Prince Yeonjun. Taehyun, you take care of Prince Hueningkai,” Beomgyu said, his eyes serious, and Yeonjun recognized the fierceness that made Beomgyu fit to be the crown prince’s protector. In his hands, Beomgyu wielded two swords fashioned out of his own spikes, designed to inject his venom into anything he stabbed. Although the boy had an energetic personality, he truly was a fearsome warrior.

Yeonjun felt a hand touch his, and he turned to see Soobin offering him a dagger that matched the one Soobin wore on his own belt.

“I hope you won’t have to use it,” Soobin said. “But just in case.” Yeonjun took the dagger and slipped it into his own belt.

“When we enter the forest, the god will most likely try to lead us astray and separate us. If that happens, break these flares. They’ll send out a beam of light so Prince Hueningkai and I can fly over the forest and find you,” Taehyun said, passing a flare each to Beomgyu, Soobin, and Yeonjun.

“How do we know what to look for?” Yeonjun asked.

“The god won’t be easy to find,” Taehyun grimaced. “It might appear in a different form, or it might not appear at all. Either way, it will always be marked by its mismatching eyes, one blue and one green.”

“Is everyone ready?” Soobin looked at their small group.

Everyone nodded, and they entered the Vast Forest.

For the first few paces, the forest appeared relatively normal. Birds twittered in the trees, and Yeonjun recognized a squirrel or two running across the ground. But as they made their way deeper into the forest, the light faded away and Yeonjun began to hear strange sounds. The slithering of something large in the dark, the howl of a faraway beast. At one point, Yeonjun felt something fly past his face, and he jumped back, barely suppressing a scream. Startled, Yeonjun reached out for Soobin’s hand but came away with nothing.

“Soobin?” Yeonjun asked, looking around when he realized that the prince was nowhere to be found. Where had the others gone? He swore he was just beside them a moment ago. “Beomgyu? Taehyun? Hyuka? Where are you?” He shouted and received no response. He was utterly alone.

“So you’ve returned, Child of Chaos.” He heard a voice speak from behind him.

Yeonjun turned around and was struck with the sight of two large feline eyes staring at him, one blue and one green. The Trickster God, the Odd-Eyed Cat. A deep and inexplicable terror filled him, and Yeonjun suddenly found it hard to breathe. “Y-You know who I am?”

The Odd-Eyed Cat chuckled. “Of course I do. You were the one who came to me first.”

“What do you mean?”

“You came to me one stormy night and begged to make a deal. Your gift was beginning to grow, and you feared you would not be able to control your powers. You asked that I protect the Crown Prince Soobin and your friends, and I agreed for a price. I would lock away your godhood and send you to another reality in exchange for your memories.”

“Well, it didn’t work!” Yeonjun yelled, trying to fight through the panic rising in his chest. “My horns still grew in, Soobin and the others are still in danger, and I want my memories back!”

“ _Now_ you want your memories back?” The god’s eyes curved into crescents, amused. “But you were the one who gave them up in the first place.”

“W-What?”

“You didn’t want to bear the responsibility of your power. The ability to destroy worlds,” the Odd-Eyed Cat purred. “You thought if you gave up your memories and sealed your godhood, you might be able to save your friends and escape your destiny. But even my powers are not strong enough to overcome fate. It seems you are destined to become a god.”

“No!” Yeonjun yelled, and the world shuddered in response. As Yeonjun’s heart began to race faster and faster, reality around him began to twist and change. “I don’t want to be a god! I never asked for this! How do I stop it?!” 

“You are only running from the inevitable,” the Odd-Eyed Cat growled. “You can’t escape who you are, Child of Chaos.” Those two glowing eyes rose into the air, casting the illusion of a great cat towering over him.

Yeonjun tried to scramble backward, terrified, but his foot caught on a tree root and he fell backward onto the ground. His hand touched something hard, and he suddenly remembered the flare that Taehyun had given to him in case they were ever separated. It had fallen out of his pocket. With shaking hands, Yeonjun broke the flare in two and sent a beam of light into the air, illuminating the forest. In that terrible moment, Yeonjun saw the Odd-Eyed Cat’s true form, grinning at him with its three rows of teeth before he covered his eyes, the flare becoming too bright to see.

“You already know the answer,” the god’s voice whispered in his ear, before everything went still and silent. Yeonjun was alone again, curled up on the ground as he gasped through sobs.

“Yeonjun-hyung!” Yeonjun heard, and Kai descended beside him, his white wings shining through the darkness. “Everyone, I found him!”

“Hyung!” He heard Soobin’s voice, and Yeonjun was pulled off the ground into the prince’s arms. “Yeonjunnie, what happened?” But Yeonjun was crying too hard to answer.

“Kai,” Soobin said, turning to his brother. “How far are we from the edge of the forest?”

“Closer than I expected,” Hueningkai replied. “We could make it out in 20 minutes, faster if I fly.”

Soobin swallowed. “I can’t- I don’t think I can let him go right now. I’m sorry.”

Hueningkai nodded. “I understand.” He turned to the others who were standing there with weapons drawn, trying to find the threat that had scared Yeonjun so badly. “Taehyun, Beomgyu. Can you lead us out of here?”

Yeonjun only vaguely registered their group moving through the forest, his head buried into Soobin’s neck as he tried to calm down, but the feeling of panic did not fade until they had finally stepped into the light. He couldn’t explain why the Odd-Eyed Cat terrified him so much, only that the god’s very presence had filled him with dread. _Because it spoke the truth_ , whispered a traitorous voice in his head. _You just refuse to admit it._

Yeonjun chose to ignore it, focusing his attention outward instead. They were back by the carriage, Soobin having carried him the entire way out of the Vast Forest. Taehyun, Beomgyu, and Kai were standing a little ways off, giving Soobin and Yeonjun some space as the older boy collected himself.

“Hyung, can you please tell me what happened?” Soobin asked, cradling Yeonjun in his arms. “One second you were there, and the next you were gone. I was so worried.”

“I saw the god,” Yeonjun whispered, voice hoarse from crying. “The Odd-Eyed Cat. It said… I had come to it before. To make a deal. I knew that my powers had the potential to be destructive, so I gave up my memories and fled to Earth.”

Soobin stilled. “You… you chose this? But why?”

“I wanted to protect you and the others. And I was… scared. I don’t think I knew that I was a demigod until my horns began to grow, and then all of the sudden, I possessed this terrible, uncontrollable power. I didn’t know what else to do.”

“What about the curse? What about your memories?”

“They’re still gone. The Odd-Eyed Cat didn’t remove the curse.”

Soobin sucked in a long breath. “So what do we do next?” He was silent for a moment. “Hyung, are you able to speak with the others now? I think I need to consult with them.”

Yeonjun nodded, climbing out of Soobin’s lap, and the prince helped Yeonjun to stand before calling the others over. When Yeonjun had recounted everything that had happened to the others, they all stood in hopeless silence, feeling as if their journey had all been for nothing.

“Wait a moment,” Kai said, hand on his chin as he thought, “if the Odd-Eyed Cat said that fate was stronger than its powers, then what’s stronger than fate?”

Soobin glanced at Yeonjun for a moment before looking at his own wrist, where the symbol of their soulmate bond was permanently inked into his skin. “The Northern Star.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this came a little later than I intended! Something happened in my personal life that I had to deal with. As I mentioned in the notes of the previous chapter, I decided to change Yeonjun's mother from the Goddess of Calamity to the Goddess of Chaos since I felt like it fit the +u concept and story plot a bit better. The next chapter is actually intended to be the last (plus an epilogue) but I might expand the fic if I feel like it. Not sure yet. Again, thanks for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

_Soobin and Yeonjun were sitting in the royal gardens, Soobin’s head resting in Yeonjun’s lap as the older boy played with his hair. It was a perfect summer day, the kind where the wind was gently blowing and the sunlight warmed their skin. Soobin had very nearly fallen asleep when Yeonjun’s voice caught his attention._

_“Soobin-ah,” the older boy said, and Soobin hummed in response._

_“Yeah, hyung?”_

_“I know we’re a bit young now, but I’m turning thirteen in a few months, and I was wondering if… you might want to make a promise with me under the Northern Star,” Yeonjun said, and Soobin was immediately awake._

_He sat up, facing his hyung with wide eyes. “You mean… as bonded soulmates?”_

_Yeonjun nodded. “I was just thinking… with my gift about to grow in soon, we don’t know what might happen. So I want to make the promise now.” He suddenly looked insecure, eyes darting nervously away from Soobin. “You don’t have to say yes. It was just a thought.”_

_“No! I mean- yes, I want that! To be bonded soulmates!” Soobin grabbed Yeonjun’s hands, and the older boy looked at him in surprise. “You’ve always been there for me, hyung, even when it felt like nobody else was. I can’t think of anyone else I would want to make the promise with.”_

_Yeonjun smiled, his cheeks flushing with happiness. “Then it’s a promise.” He linked their pinkies together. “We’ll be soulmates.”_

_Soobin nodded. “It’s a promise.”_

Soobin looked at his soulmate now, who had exhausted himself during their journey to the Vast Forest and was now sleeping with his head on Soobin’s lap as they traveled back to the palace. He was still processing what Yeonjun had told him—the fact that Yeonjun had come to the Odd-Eyed Cat himself and made a deal to give up his memories in exchange for sealing away his godly powers. For so long, Soobin had agonized over his hyung’s disappearance, fearing that he had been kidnapped or stolen away, and to learn that Yeonjun himself had been the reason made Soobin feel conflicted. On one hand, he understood that Yeonjun had done it to protect Soobin and the other boys, but he couldn’t help but feel a bit betrayed. Hadn’t they promised to remain by each other’s sides no matter what?

He ran a finger over the star mark on his wrist, a permanent reminder of their bond. He wished that Yeonjun had told him what was happening, instead of disappearing without a trace. He wished that he had found Yeonjun sooner, so he wouldn’t have had such a traumatic experience when his horns first began to grow in. But most of all, he wished that Yeonjun could learn to accept himself without being afraid of who he was. The older boy seemed so adverse to his horns, so terrified of his powers, that he had changed from the playful hyung Soobin once knew to an insecure boy. That was what hurt Soobin the most—to see the way Yeonjun feared and rejected his very being. He sighed, looking up, and locked eyes with Kai.

“You okay, hyung?” his younger brother asked.

“I can’t stop thinking about what Yeonjun said earlier,” Soobin replied. “I just don’t understand why he wouldn’t have told us. We could have figured out something together.”

“That may be true, but we were all so young back then. Yeonjun-hyung may have felt it was the best decision at the time—to sacrifice himself in order to protect us,” Kai said. “But we can’t change the past. What’s important is that we’re together now. The best we can do is let hyung know we’re here for him, no matter what.”

Soobin nodded, his chest already feeling a little lighter. “When did you get so wise, little brother?” he teased.

Kai grinned. “I’m not so little anymore.”

“Ah, you’ve grown up so fast!” Soobin dramatically sighed before sobering, looking back down at Yeonjun’s sleeping face. “We all have…”

 _Growing up is always hard,_ Soobin thought. _Yeonjun-hyung is no exception._ He only hoped that they could survive it.

* * *

Yeonjun was dreaming of a woman in a black dress. She stood with her back to him, long red hair flowing down her back in waves. Two large horns sprouted from her head, curling around her ears like a ram. She turned toward him, and although he had never seen her before in his life, Yeonjun instantly recognized those mischievous, feline-like eyes.

“Mom,” Yeonjun choked out.

“Yeonjun-ah, my son,” the Goddess of Chaos greeted him, her lips curling into a smile. “You have gotten yourself into quite the predicament.”

“Tell me how to stop this!” Yeonjun demanded. “It’s _your_ power! I never wanted this!”

“But it is your power,” the goddess replied. “Your fear makes you destructive, Yeonjun. You are so terrified of your ability that you refuse to understand it. Destruction doesn’t always mean ruin, sometimes it can mean rebirth.” She smiled sadly. “My nature means that I can’t help but destroy whatever I touch. It led to your father’s downfall, but I made sure it wouldn’t lead to yours. You are a nearly perfect being, my son. You might have a god’s ability to destroy, but you also possess the unique human gift to create.”

“I-I don’t understand,” Yeonjun stammered, but the goddess had already turned away from him.

“You already know the answer, Yeonjun-ah,” she said, beginning to fade into the darkness of the dream. “Don’t make the same mistakes I did. Take care of the ones that are precious to you. Especially that prince of yours.”

“Mom!” Yeonjun yelled, but she was already gone.

“Hyung!” a voice said, startling him out of the dream. Yeonjun opened his eyes, blinking up at Soobin. “We’re home.”

He sat up quickly, embarrassed when he realized that he had been sleeping in Soobin’s lap the entire trip back. “Sorry, I totally passed out. It must have been uncomfortable.”

Soobin smiled, his dimples appearing. “Not at all. I don’t mind.” He offered Yeonjun a hand, helping the older boy out of the carriage. After Yeonjun had climbed out, Soobin wrapped his arm around Yeonjun’s waist, a reassuring presence after everything that had just happened.

Yeonjun looked at the others, who were standing in a group talking quietly. “So what’s next?”

Taehyun turned toward him. “The Northern Star resides above the place where all roads meet. It’s about a few days' travel from here.” He glanced up at Yeonjun’s horns, and Yeonjun suddenly remembered that he had nearly lost control again during his encounter with the Odd-Eyed Cat. “Given the rate of your horns’ growth, I suggest that we leave sooner rather than later.”

“Right…” Yeonjun swallowed, feeling terrible that his friends were constantly in danger because of him. “I’ll be… in the gardens if you need me.”

He turned, quickly walking toward the royal gardens. Finding a place underneath a large tree, Yeonjun curled up and put his head in his hands. No matter what he did, Yeonjun always seemed to screw everything up. He had one job—to find the Odd-Eyed Cat and regain his memories—but he couldn’t even do that.

Back on Earth, Yeonjun always had a tendency to fixate on his mistakes during a performance. Even though the rest of the dance club told him that they were minor mistakes, Yeonjun couldn’t help but beat himself up over them anyway. He needed to be the best, or he was afraid that they would no longer have a use for him. If he wasn’t useful, then he would be alone again. If he couldn’t control his power, then… Yeonjun’s heart stuttered at the thought.

“Yeonjun-hyung?” a voice interrupted his thoughts, and he looked up to see Kai standing in front of him. “I just wanted to make sure you were alright. I can go, if you want me to.”

Yeonjun shook his head. “No, actually, I want you to stay.”

“Okay,” Kai said, sitting down quietly beside Yeonjun. The older boy watched as Kai shifted around a bit, making sure that he didn’t accidentally sit on his wings or pull any feathers.

“Aren’t those uncomfortable?” Yeonjun asked.

Kai looked surprised. “What, my wings?” He thought for a moment. “I guess I’ve gotten used to them now. But it was certainly a pain when they started growing in. I totally lost my sense of balance and stumbled around the palace like a baby penguin for months.” He chuckled at the memory.

“Did they hurt?”

“Oh, definitely.” Kai nodded. “It’s not easy growing a pair of wings. In fact, the growing pains just ended a few months ago, thank the gods. Sometimes the pain was so bad, I would wake up screaming, and Soobin-hyung and Taehyun would have to come and hold me down until the pain stopped.”

“That sounds terrible.” Yeonjun frowned.

Kai shrugged. “It’s all part of growing up. I actually really like my wings now. They’re part of who I am. After all, what’s more perfect than a pair of angel wings for an angel like me?” he joked, winking at Yeonjun.

Yeonjun felt himself smile, despite how awful he was feeling inside. “I can’t disagree with that.”

Kai stood up, stretching his wings as he readied to head inside. The white feathers glinted in the sunlight, and Yeonjun thought to himself that they were really quite beautiful. “Take all the time you need, hyung. Come inside when you’re ready. But don’t forget, we’re here for you if you need us.”

“Thanks, Hyuka.”

* * *

A few days later, they were back on the road heading toward the Northern Star. Yeonjun had suffered another growth spurt—a powerful one that had caused the ground around him to actually begin crumbling—and because of that, his horns were too tall for him to sit comfortably in the carriage anymore. Instead, he sat at the front with Taehyun and Beomgyu while Soobin and Kai remained inside the carriage. It was a bit of a tight fit with all three of them on the bench, but the younger boys hadn’t protested when Yeonjun decided to join them.

Beomgyu was chattering away excitedly. “It’s my first time seeing the Northern Star! I can’t wait to see if it really looks like storybooks. In my village, people say the Northern Star has the power to bring back the dead and reunite long lost lovers!”

“Well, those might be exaggerations,” Taehyun said, although he was watching Beomgyu with a smile on his face. “But it certainly is impressive.”

“Have you seen it before, Taehyun?” Yeonjun asked.

Taehyun nodded. “When my gift first started growing in, I had trouble controlling my powers like you. You know how I can see into the different planes of existence, right? Now, I can even see the threads holding a world together, but back when I first started, I had no finesse. In fact, I couldn’t even focus on _our_ reality, let alone about five thousand others. My eye just kept switching back and forth between different worlds endlessly until I couldn’t handle it anymore. Prince Soobin brought me to the Northern Star, and I wished that I would only see the worlds that I _needed_ to see. That’s the star mark you see in my pupil now—a symbol of that wish. My power is a lot more manageable now, but sometimes it still gives me a headache, which is why I wear the eyepatch when I don’t need to see anything except this reality.”

“At least your gift is inconspicuous!” Beomgyu complained. “Can you imagine what growing _spikes_ out of your _shoulder_ is like? I was so embarrassed! What kind of gift is this?”

“What do you mean?” Yeonjun said. “I think it's pretty cool!”

Beomgyu groaned. “I used to be able to sleep on my back! Now I can only sleep on my side. And when I started producing venom? Do you know how awkward that was to explain to the maids? They kept asking me why there were stains on my sheets, and I had to reply, ‘Oh, haha, that’s just the body fluids that I secrete at night!’”

Yeonjun tried to hide his laughter and failed.

Beomgyu shook his head at the memory. “Yeah, it was pretty embarrassing. But when I realized that my gift would allow me to better protect Prince Soobin and Prince Hueningkai, I knew it was all worth it. After you disappeared, your highness, I couldn’t bear the thought of losing them too.” He looked at Yeonjun. “Now my gift allows me to protect _all_ the people I love.”

Later that night, when they had set up camp and settled in for bed, Yeonjun crawled into Soobin’s tent. Although he tried to be as quiet as possible, it was a bit hard to sneak into a tent with a pair of giant horns growing out of his head.

“Huh? Hyung?” Soobin’s nose scrunched up as his eyes blinked open sleepily, and Yeonjun thought that he looked like a cute rabbit.

“Can I just- can I sleep here tonight?” Yeonjun asked, not wanting to admit that being alone in the darkness of his own tent terrified him.

“Of course,” Soobin replied, scooting over and making room for Yeonjun in his cot.

Soobin wrapped an arm around Yeonjun when he slipped in, making the older boy realize with a start how close they were lying together. He studied Soobin’s face for a moment, noting how long the younger boy’s eyelashes were as his eyes fluttered closed. Yeonjun lay in silence for a moment, listening to the soft sound of Soobin’s breathing as he debated whether to speak up or not.

“Soobin-ah,” he finally said.

“Yeah, hyung?” Soobin hummed in response.

“Tell me about myself.”

Soobin opened his eyes, looking back at Yeonjun in the dark. His eyes were sleepy, but he looked at Yeonjun with a tenderness that made the older boy's heart stutter. “You are beautiful and strong and so, so brave. You are one of the kindest people I know, and you’ve always taken care of me and the others even at your own expense. I can’t imagine how hard it must have been for you to give up your memories and leave us behind, but you did it for us. I know things are scary and uncertain right now, but you have never once stopped trying to protect us. Every day you make me so proud of being your soulmate. Hyung, you are my muse.”

Yeonjun buried his face into Soobin’s chest, trying not to cry. “What did I do to deserve you?” he laughed wetly.

“You’ve always deserved me.”

* * *

They were nearing the place where all roads meet, and Yeonjun was beginning to feel very nervous. He was worried that not even the Northern Star would be strong enough to break the curse on him and that he might never gain control over his power. And if he couldn’t stop himself from tearing apart their reality, what would happen then?

“Hyung,” Soobin said, taking Yeonjun’s hand in his and breaking Yeonjun out of his thoughts. “Everything will be okay.”

“I sure hope so,” Yeonjun replied, watching as Beomgyu and Taehyun packed up their camp. Once everything had been loaded into the carriage, they set off on the last stretch of their journey. The carriage seemed to move in slow motion all day, and as they came over the very last hill, the sun was already beginning to set. From a distance, Yeonjun glimpsed a large telescope standing at the center where all of the paths converged, pointing up at the sky.

“That’s it?” Beomgyu asked, sounding disappointed.

“What, did you think you would be able to see a star with the naked eye?” Taehyun scoffed.

“Well, no…” Beomgyu grumbled, but his tone indicated otherwise.

Yeonjun suddenly felt afraid. “What exactly am I supposed to do again?”

“Well, when you look through the telescope and make contact with the Northern Star, speak to it,” Taehyun explained. “Or it might speak to you. Tell it what you wish for, _honestly_. A star doesn’t accept lies. If your desire is true enough and it deems you worthy enough, the Northern Star will grant your wish.”

When they pulled up, Yeonjun leapt off the front of the carriage and was surprised when the others didn’t follow him. “Aren’t you guys coming?”

Soobin shook his head, although he came to stand beside Yeonjun. “If we don’t have a wish, we can’t approach. This is something you’ll have to do on your own.” He took Yeonjun’s hand, pressing a kiss to the inside of his wrist where his soul mark was. “I’ll be right here if you need me, hyung. I believe in you—we all do.”

Yeonjun looked at Soobin, and for a brief second, he felt an overwhelming feeling of love for this boy who had never stopped believing in him, even when Yeonjun had completely forgotten who Soobin was. Smiling at Soobin, Yeonjun squeezed his hand once before letting go. He turned away, making his way down the path toward the center. When he finally reached the telescope, Yeonjun took a deep breath before putting his face to the eyepiece and looking up.

It took a moment of searching before he locked onto the star, but when he did, he couldn’t help but gasp. The Northern Star was the largest star he had ever seen, and it shone with a clear brilliance that made it stand out against the dark night sky. Yeonjun could see why the star was the focus of so many folktales and legends.

The star glowed brighter, and Yeonjun heard a voice speak in his mind. _Yeonjun-ah, my blessed child. So you’ve returned._

“So I have,” Yeonjun replied. “Northern Star, I’ve come with a request. I wish for you to restore my memories and help me control my power.”

 _Is that truly what you desire?_ the star asked, and Yeonjun suddenly felt a pain splitting through his skull.

“No!” Yeonjun gasped, grabbing his head. “Not now!” But even as he said it, he felt his horns continue to grow and the earth begin to tremble. Yet the small tremor intensified into an earthquake, and the ground beneath him cracked open, unable to withstand the pressure of his power. “No, no, no!” Yeonjun cried out, yet the destruction did not stop. The wind picked up, whipping through the trees, and dark storm clouds began to cover the sky.

“Star!” Yeonjun yelled, looking desperately up at the Northern Star, which was slowly being obscured by the clouds. “Help me! I don’t want to be a monster anymore!”

 _Yeonjun, I cannot change who you are,_ the star replied, voice muted in Yeonjun’s mind as its brilliance dimmed. _Only you can bring an end to this destruction. You must stop fearing who you really are._

“I- I can’t!” Yeonjun gasped, and suddenly felt a pain that wasn’t his. He turned, looking back at the carriage, and saw Soobin bent over, gripping his head in pain. Behind him were Taehyun, Beomgyu, and Kai all in similar states, grasping an eye, a shoulder, a chest in pain. He was hurting Soobin, Yeonjun realized. He was hurting _all of them_.

 _“Your pain is my pain too._ ” Soobin’s voice suddenly flashed into his head, and he thought of all of the times that Soobin had told him he wasn’t a monster. Soobin had taught him that it was okay to be imperfect, that he was still deserving of love. No matter what, his soulmate would always be by his side.

 _“Sometimes the pain was so bad, I would wake up screaming._ ” Yeonjun thought of Hueningkai, the boy with angelic wings and an even more angelic personality. _“It’s all part of growing up. I actually really like my wings now. They’re a part of who I am._ ” Even though his gift had caused him so much pain, Kai had learned to love and accept his wings as a part of his identity.

 _"My power is a lot more manageable now, but sometimes it still gives me a headache, which is why I wear the eyepatch when I don’t need to see anything except this reality._ ” Taehyun’s voice echoed in Yeonjun’s mind. The younger boy’s gift had been just as uncontrollable as Yeonjun’s, but look where he was now—one of the most giftest sorcerers in Arcadia. That didn’t change the fact that Taehyun’s power was still overwhelming at times, but he had learned to manage it and continue on.

 _“When I realized that my gift would allow me to better protect Prince Soobin and Prince Hueningkai, I knew it was all worth it. Now my gift allows me to protect_ all _the people I love._ ” Beomgyu’s spikes had been a huge pain to deal with and an even greater embarrassment, but in the end it had allowed him to protect those important to him. Now he was the personal guard of the crown prince and a fearsome warrior.

 _Everyone else has felt the same pain as me,_ Yeonjun realized. If the rest of the boys had learned to embrace their gift, then maybe he could learn to love his as well. He wasn’t alone anymore, after all. He no longer had to be afraid.

Closing his eyes, Yeonjun accepted that this was all part of growing up.

* * *

Opening his eyes, Soobin felt the pain abruptly vanish. He straightened up, looking around. The wind had stopped howling and the storm clouds were receding, allowing the light of the Northern Star to illuminate the clearing once again. His eyes spotted a figure in the center, and Soobin gasped.

Yeonjun was floating high above the ground, pulsing with a bright light. His horns curved out into an elegant crown above his head, and his previously neon yellow hair had turned a vibrant pink, signaling that godly magic ran through his blood. Yeonjun’s eyes flew open, and they flashed pure white as his lips moved in silence.

“W-What’s he doing?” Soobin asked.

“He- he didn’t just stop the destruction, he’s actually _mending_ the damage he caused to the fabric of our universe!” Taehyun responded, lifting his eyepatch. “He’s pulling the threads back together and helping it to heal.”

“Is this… the power of a god?” Beomgyu asked, awestruck.

“That’s our Yeonjun-hyung!” Kai cheered.

Yeonjun’s light dimmed as he descended to the ground, opening his eyes and revealing normal pupils once again. Yeonjun caught sight of Soobin staring at him, smiling back tentatively, and Soobin immediately took off running down the hill toward Yeonjun. The older boy opened his arms, laughing as Soobin collided with him and wrapped him in a giant hug.

“Hyung!” Soobin gasped. “How did you do it?”

“I just had to stop being afraid of who I was,” Yeonjun replied. “It was difficult, but I had a little help from everyone along the way.”

“I am so proud of you,” Soobin said, feeling himself tear up. “I never once stopped believing in you.”

“I know, Soobin,” Yeonjun grinned, a glint in his feline-like eyes. “I _remember._ ”

Soobin promptly burst into tears, overwhelmed.

“Soobinnie, please don’t cry,” Yeonjun cooed, stroking Soobin’s hair. “It makes me sad to see you sad.”

“I’m not sad,” Soobin said between sobs. “I love you so much.”

“I love you too,” Yeonjun replied and kissed him. With Yeonjun’s lips gently pressed against his own and Yeonjun wrapped in his arms, Soobin’s eyes closed. He felt like he had finally, _finally_ come home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that was the final chapter! There's still a short epilogue left, but overall it's done. Fun fact: I was actually thinking about making it so Yeonjun never recovers his memories (the price he had to pay to regain control of his powers) but as I was writing the end, it just seemed right that he would remember instead. Anyway, thanks for reading my fic even though it wasn't much!!


	5. Epilogue

“Are you busy right now?” Yeonjun asked as he stepped into the throne room, looking divine as always. He was wearing an all-white suit with a high collar, which contrasted with the vibrant pink of his hair. It was beginning to grow out, and Yeonjun had taken to wearing it in a half-ponytail, the ends just barely brushing his shoulders. His horns were adorned with various chains and decorations, glinting in the light. Once Yeonjun had grown accustomed to his horns, he found a certain pleasure in decorating them with gems and charms, always wanting to add a little flair to his look. Around his neck, Yeonjun wore a locket engraved with a star that Soobin had gifted him for the one-year anniversary of his return to Arcadia.

“I always have time for you.” Soobin smiled, standing up from the crown prince’s throne and stealing a quick kiss from Yeonjun. He had just dismissed his father’s council after a long, exhausting session. The king had decided that it was time for Soobin to step up to his duties as crown prince and prepare to inherit the throne, meaning that Soobin was running the council meetings more often than not now. Seeing his soulmate felt like a breath of fresh air after deliberating over dry, official matters for hours on end. “How did your training with Taehyun go?”

“Better,” Yeonjun admitted. “My powers still don’t always do what I want them to, but at least we aren’t in danger of me ripping apart the universe anymore.” He took Soobin’s hand, absentmindedly running his fingers over the star mark on the younger boy's inner wrist. “Actually, I wanted to ask you for a favor. I prepared a little surprise for the others, and I need your help.”

“Of course,” Soobin replied. “Just tell me what you need.”

* * *

“There better be a good reason you called us out here,” Beomgyu said, crossing his arms as they stood in the center of the royal gardens. “Do you know how much I hate bugs?”

“Oh hush,” Yeonjun rolled his eyes. “Don’t be such a brat.” He turned, facing the others. “I’ve been doing some thinking about what my mom—uh, the Goddess of Chaos—said before… about how I have the power to both destroy _and_ create. With the help of Taehyun, I think I’ve gotten a pretty good grip over my powers now. I wanted to thank everyone for sticking with me last year even when things weren’t looking so good, so I did a little playing around and I created a pocket dimension. Just for us.”

“You did _what_?” Taehyun’s eyes widened, nearly popping out of his sockets before he covered his face with his hands. “How many times are you going to give me a heart attack like this?”

“Wow! Hyungie is so cool!” Kai gasped. “Is it ready? Can we see it now?”

Yeonjun nodded, turning toward his soulmate. “Soobin, if you’ll do the honors?”

Soobin put his hand out, tracing a complex pattern in the air as he created a portal to the other dimension. A doorway in the fabric of their reality opened up, and Yeonjun took Soobin’s hand before leading him into the new world. There was a flash of bright light, and when Soobin had opened his eyes, he saw a vibrant, lush forest in front him. A blanket of purple flowers covered the ground beneath them, and when Soobin looked closer, he noticed that they were lupin flowers.

“I remembered what you told me about the pansies,” Yeonjun said. “I don’t want you to associate purple with sadness anymore. The lupin grants the strength to overcome trauma and represents the discovery of new opportunities, so I thought it was fitting.”

Soobin turned to Yeonjun, smiling. “Hyung, you really are amazing.”

Yeonjun looked away, trying to hide his blush, but his red ears gave him away. “It’s not that big of a deal,” he muttered.

“It is,” Soobin insisted, reaching out and pulling the older boy closer. “You were so scared of your powers before, you could barely control them. But now look what you can do.”

“Well, it wasn’t all me,” Yeonjun murmured, wrapping his arms around Soobin’s shoulders. “I really couldn’t have done it without you or the rest of the boys. So, thank you.” He leaned up, capturing Soobin’s lips in a sweet kiss.

Soobin rested his hands on Yeonjun’s waist and returned the kiss, thinking about how lucky he was to have such a kind, beautiful soulmate. Every day Yeonjun never failed to amaze him. Although he had a rocky start, Yeonjun had grown into a confident, powerful demigod. Even the king was beginning to accept him as a worthy partner for Soobin, once he had understood that Yeonjun was not a threat to Arcadia. Soobin hoped that one day Yeonjun and his father would finally establish an amicable relationship since Soobin intended to rule the kingdom alongside his soulmate.

Pulling away, Soobin looked into Yeonjun’s eyes and tucked a strand of hair behind the older boy's ear. “I love you,” he said.

Yeonjun smiled, his eyes warm. “I love you too.”

“Hyung!” Kai called, pulling the couple’s attention away from each other. He was standing across the field of flowers, examining a dragonfly he had caught with his hands. “What’s this world called?”

“That’s right,” Beomgyu nodded. “You created it, so you should name it.”

“Well… it’s nothing special, but I made this world with the intention that it could be a place where we could run away from our worries. Even if we’re growing up, we still need a place where we can escape from our real world problems, even just for a little bit.” Yeonjun shrugged. “So I thought, why not call it Magic Island?”

Yes, everyone agreed. It was perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So we’ve reached the end! I really appreciate all of the love and comments that I received for this fic! This also happens to be the longest fic I've ever written, so it means a lot to me that people enjoyed it. Thanks again for reading!! <3


End file.
